


The Marks Upon Our Skin

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, M/M, but Cas is sorta getting screwed because reasons, in the sense that Anna and Dean are screwing, season 4 x episode 10, slight dubious consent, this fic makes no sense enjoy, weird shit where Dean and Castiel are kinda hallucinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird things between Castiel and Dean occur when Anna touches the mark upon Dean's shoulder while they have sex in the back of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks Upon Our Skin

It was like a burning heat beneath his skin, a jolt of pleasure, and he looked down at himself as if to inspect what was happening to him. He had not felt this before and it was strange, foreign, unknown and he staggered slightly, trying to find somewhere to lean against.

He leaned against the wall of the warehouse he was currently in, his breath short and his skin on fire; he did not know what was happening to him but his vision became white and suddenly he could see Dean beneath him, his skin hot to touch, bare chest heaving and Castiel could not figure out what was happening because why was Dean beneath him, in the back of the Impala?

He flicked his eyes over to where his hand rested upon the handprint he had left upon Dean’s upper arm, but it was not his hand, it was a woman’s. It was Anna’s hand, he realized, and she was breathing hard and Dean was reaching up to kiss her but Castiel felt as though Dean were kissing him, touching his thighs and drawing him closer. His hand upon the mark on Dean’s arm did not stray, simply clutched tighter, nails digging in and Castiel could feel Dean’s breath ghost against his ear as he murmured words that Castiel could not comprehend through the blood rushing in his ears.

\---

“You’re beautiful,” Dean murmured and as he leaned back and looked up into Anna’s face, although his breath caught as, for a moment, he saw a flash of Castiel’s face. His lips were parted, eyes glazed with lust and he looked confused but his cheeks were flushed and his lips were inviting Dean to lean forward and bite and so he did just that. He took hold of that plump bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, and stared up into blue eyes that pleaded with him to not stop.

The hand clutching so tight at the mark upon his arm moved up to grab at the short hair at the nap of his neck and suddenly he was not seeing Castiel but Anna again and he blinked before closing his eyes completely and slipping his tongue into her warm mouth.

\---

For a moment, Castiel’s vision cleared; he could no longer see Dean but his heart was still thudding in his chest, as if it were trying to break through his ribcage and escape. He felt hot and he grunted as he tried to get back up; he had not realized he had slid down the wall to sit on the ground beneath him.

As he slid up the wall, using it as a support, he noticed that his vessel had reacted to the situation more than he had originally thought as he stared at the tent in his trousers. He wondered what he should do about his current predicament before his vision sparked and he was once again seeing Dean, who was looming over him this time, and Castiel opened his mouth to ask what was happening but all that left his lips was a moan in the shape of Dean’s name.

\---

She was clutching at the mark Castiel had left and once again, Dean was seeing the other angel’s face instead of Anna’s. Castiel opened his mouth as if to ask a question but he simply moaned Dean’s name and he looked surprised but he moaned again as Dean thrust into him. 

Dean did not understand how this could be happening by Anna simply touching the mark from the other angel but it was happening and Dean did not want it to stop. He speed up his thrusts, causing the car to fill with Castiel’s deep moans and whispers of his name, and he was beautiful like this, eyes closed and head thrown back, lips parted ever so slightly as more pleasured sounds slipped past his teeth.

His throat was like an invitation and Dean latched onto it, biting the skin between his teeth and then sucking on the sore flesh until it was an angry red mark beneath his lips. He smiled against his lovers’ skin, kissed the bruise before making another beneath their jaw.

When he pulled back to look into the other’s eyes, we was meet with blue eyes that watched him dazedly and he could not help but kiss him as he pulled him closer and thrust into his warm and shaking body.

\---

Castiel was shaking as he rocked back into the pressure of Dean inside him, his legs spread wide as he clutched at his coat. He was panting, eyes closed and he bit back a whimper that escaped him anyway. He felt the shame of what was happen eat away at him in the pit of his stomach but the feel of Dean pressing inside him, filling him up and holding him close... Castiel let out another whimper as he tentatively reached down between his spread legs and rubbed gently at the bulge in his trousers. It felt wrong to do this but the pressure that lifted from him as he began to stroke himself through the fabric was a relief.

Sighing contently, he parted his lips when he felt Dean’s tongue lick inside his mouth and wondered how this could all feel so good when he knew it was so wrong.

\---

He was close, he could feel the tingling jolts of pleasure lick at the base of his spine and leak from his cock and he picked up his pace, his head resting against the crook of the other’s neck where it meet their shoulder. He kissed the skin there, tasting the saltiness of sweat and he moaned as Castiel tightened around him and he did not hold back as he thrust again and spilled himself within the other, his groan lost in the other’s neck.

\---

Castiel could feel Dean breathing heavy against his neck and then suddenly he was being filled with Dean’s come and he bit the back of his hand as he came in his trousers, hot spurts striking his vision white and he could not help but whimper Dean’s name as he stroked himself until he was spent and a withering wreck on the warehouse floor.

\---

He felt tired as he gently shifted to rest comfortably against the other. Her hand was no longer clutching his arm and the mark upon his skin and he knew that when he looked up, he would see Anna’s face smiling blissfully.

But it was not her face he longed to see.

\---

The next time Dean saw Castiel, he could not look him in the eye but he could not help but catch sight of the two red and angry blemishes that marked his skin; one on his neck and another beneath his jaw and Dean felt a smugness pull at him at the thought that he had marked his angel for others to see.

By the way that Castiel reached up to cover his neck, Dean knew he had caught him staring and Dean could not help but smirk as he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know with this, it came to mind when I first watched the episode (which was quite a few weeks ago now but whatever) and I started writing this and then left it for a few weeks before I came back to finish it but it seems like such a weird idea and I'ono? But I thought I might as well finish it, even if I think it sucks.  
> Takes place during s4xe10, Heaven And Hell.


End file.
